Genderfuck
Genderfuck is a portmanteau which refers to the self-conscious effort to "fuck with" or play with traditional notions of gender identity, gender roles, and gender presentation. It falls under the umbrella of the transgender spectrum. Genderfucking Genderfuck, as a form of gender identity or gender expression, uses parody and exaggeration to call attention to its transgression of gender roles, seeking to expose them as artificial,Wilkinson, Sue and Celia Kitzinger (1996). "The Queer Backlash". In Quoted in oftentimes by manipulating one's appearance to create gender dissonance or ambiguity in stark opposition of the gender binary. In this way, genderfuck shares many characteristics with genderqueer, although they are two separate concepts. Examples of genderfuck in relation to physical performance or appearance include people prominently displaying secondary sex characteristics of different sexes together, such as breasts and a beard. Genderfuck is generally an intentional attempt to present a confusing gender identity which contributes to dismantling the perception of a gender binary. Genderfuck implies not only the instigation of confusion for the sake of breaking down the binary, but also leaving more fluid room to be self-expressive and self-explorative with less expectations of a norm and more room to play via being radically honest. Though genderfuck is often associated with queer identities such as homosexuality and bisexuality, people of any sexual orientation may practice genderfuck. History Genderfuck is a politics of identity stemming from the identity politics movements of the 1950s and 1960s, a guiding principal of which is the idea that the personal is political.Elisa Glick. Sex Positive: Feminism, Queer Theory, and the Politics of Transgression. Feminist Review, No. 64, Feminism 2000: One Step beyond?. (Spring, 2000), pp. 19-45. The term dates at least to 1974, when an article by Christopher Lonc, entitled "Genderfuck and Its Delights", appeared in the magazine Gay Sunshine. Lonc wrote "I want to criticize and poke fun at the roles of women and of men too. I want to try and show how not-normal I can be. I want to ridicule and destroy the whole cosmology of restrictive sex roles and sexual identification."Quoted in See also * Boi (gender) * Drag king * Drag queen * Cross dress * Crossplay * Faux queen * Gender and sexuality studies * Gender bender * List of transgender-related topics * Queer References *Altman, D. (1996). Rupture or Continuity? The Internationalization of Gay Identities. Social Text 48:77-94. *Coviello, P. (2007) review of "World Enough Sex and Time in Recent Queer Studies", GLQ: A Journal of Lesbian and Gay Studies 13:387-401. *Glick, E. (2000) Sex Positive: Feminism, Queer Theory, and the Politics of Transgression, Feminist Review 64:19-45. *McKenna, Jack (2000). "How I Became a Queer Heterosexual", p. 65. * *Reich, J.L. (1992) Genderfuck: the law of the dildo. Discourse: Journal for Theoretical Studies in Media and Culture 15:112-27. *Thomas, Calvin, ed. (2000). Straight with a Twist: Queer Theory and the Subject of Heterosexuality. University of Illinois Press. ISBN 0-252-06813-0. Category:Transgender people and behavior Category:Jada stevens Category:Legendary for Category:LGBT Project Wiki Category:Mediamass Category:Justin Category:Justin bunnell